Paradise By The Dashboard Light
Now that the Last Riders are fractured, it’s the perfect time to infiltrate their ranks Cast * Sam Yao * Kytan * Amelia Spens * Nadia Al Hanaki * Tha Last Riders Plot Engines Revving With Kytan’s help, Abel and Fort Canton begin a joint mission to sneak Nadia into the ranks of the Last Riders while they’re most vulnerable. Get a Decent View It’s hard to miss the group of riders as you approach. Kytan tries to defend them as just lost, confused kids, but Sam is unsympathetic. You hide in bushes overlooking the quarry, while Nadia heads into the fray. Behind Them at a Steady Pace From the top of the quarry you watch as Nadia impresses the riders with her bike tricks. They want to take her on a rabbit hunt, which isn’t Kytan’s bag, so he leaves Nadia to it while you tail the group from afar. Lead Them Away from the Road Nadia pulls ahead of the riders, so she can secretly contact Sam - she thinks the riders may actually be hunting people in a nearby settlement. Amelia notices that these riders seem to dislike you, so if you run in front of them, maybe they’ll chase you instead! Run, Rabbit, Run! You’ve been spotted, but now the riders want Nadia to blow you up with a grenade launcher! Instead of that, Amelia has a plan to lead them to an old brewery, still containing vats of beer. Sneak Out of the Brewery Amelia’s plan still requires Nadia to fire a grenade at you, but you just need to avoid the blast by jumping into a vat of beer, and pretending to be dead. It works, and the riders fully accept Nadia as one of them. Good Job Escaping Certain Death Now you’re officially ‘dead’ you need a cover identity, so Janine’s getting a Runner 93 shirt for you. Amelia’s worried about Nadia, but Sam assures her she’ll be looked out for while she’s undercover. S07E17 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Okay, guys. If Kytan’s information is right, you should be on top of the Riders pretty soon. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this, Nadia? NADIA AL HANAKI: Not really. But who better to infiltrate a biker gang, right? This was never going to be safe, but this is the safest time. The Riders are weaker than they’ve ever been with infighting and accusing each other of losing their ecstasy refinery. It’s the perfect time to plant someone on the inside so we can take them down forever. So that when Veronica does come up with a solution for the V-type situation, they won’t get in our way. AMELIA SPENS: Now, Nadia, I’ve told you about saying “we.” Abel and Fort Canton are not one and the same. SAM YAO: Once again, Amelia, not sure you’re fully grasping the spirit of a joint operation. NADIA AL HANAKI: I’ll be okay. Just as long as Kytan can get me into the gang safely. KYTAN: Don’t worry, Nadia. Since the Ministry fell, I’ve been all over the country trying to help people with Moonchild Syndrome. It’s mostly faded now, but for some people, it’s worse than ever. A couple of Rider sufferers came to me for a herbal medicine a few weeks ago. They owe me a favor. NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. We’ve heard rumors there is actually some kind of leader inside the Riders, even though they claim to be anarchists. We need someone to get close enough to find out what’s going on in there. But yeah. I am scared. AMELIA SPENS: Just remember, I’m only risking Nadia on this little escapade because I expect full disclosure on all the intelligence. If anything can help me win over other settlements, it’s insight on the Riders. SAM YAO: Still treating the country like a giant game of Risk with your ex. AMELIA SPENS: I keep telling you people, Brent’s vulnerable. Now is the time to make alliances against him before everybody’s on his side. Janine’s blind if she can’t see that. SAM YAO: Maybe she thinks you’re incredibly untrustworthy, because you are, in fact, incredibly untrustworthy. engines rev KYTAN: Five, do you hear that? Engines revving from the quarry. I bet it’s the Riders. Come on, we’d better hurry before they move on. rev, Riders whoop KYTAN: Yeah, that’s definitely them. NADIA AL HANAKI: What tipped you off? The fact they’re biking around a quarry waving burning bras, or the skull motifs on everyone’s jackets? SAM YAO: Uh, guys, I’ve got a couple of cams up in the area. Looks like there are about… 30 Riders spread out across the quarry. I wouldn’t get too close. KYTAN: See those two with the matching red dreads? That’s Barb and Harley. They’re the ones that owe me. They’ll get us in, but then it’s up to you, Nadia. The Riders will take anyone with flash motor skills. AMELIA SPENS: The graffiti on their bikes is rather sad, isn’t it? I can’t help noticing they’ve misspelled the word “Riders.” And the word “Last.” KYTAN: I feel kind of bad for them, to be honest. Barb and Harley, they said they only joined the Riders because they didn’t trust any settlement telling them things were going to get better. SAM YAO: Oh, what? So they settled for looting, arson, and pillaging instead? KYTAN: Look, the Riders are mostly just lost kids. They look around the world, and all they see is a wasteland full of backstabbing factions. A lot of them really think this is a more honest way to live. SAM YAO: Yeah. Well, let’s not forget, these are the people who almost blew up Parliament. And fed zombie blood to ravers for a laugh. And tried to raid the Long Way Home convoy, which was actually full of lost children. NADIA AL HANAKI: Thanks for the reminder, Sam. Just in case I wasn’t scared enough already. I guess there’s no point putting off the inevitable. Remember, Five, you’re here to pull me out if things go wrong. Run up to those bushes overlooking the quarry. You’ll get a decent view of things from there. Kytan, come on. You’d better introduce me. SAM YAO: All right, Five. You’re in position. You should be able to keep an eye on the whole gang from up there. God, did you see that? AMELIA SPENS: You mean the poor unfortunate in the leather bodysuit with a bucket on his head? Honestly, it’s like Mad Max is the only film they’ve ever seen. SAM YAO: No, no. I mean the wheelie stunt Nadia just pulled. She had the whole bike turning on a sixpence. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, yes. She’s good at that. I keep meaning to tell Janine that Nadia’s flourishing far more under my command than she ever did at Abel. SAM YAO: Right. Five, it looks like things are going well. The Riders have gathered around Nadia in a big ring. laughs I think they’re cheering her. KYTAN: Five, Sam, do you read? We’re good down here. The Riders want to take Nadia on a rabbit hunt as an initiation. I’m heading back to base. You know, hunting animals clashes with my karmic vibe. SAM YAO: Rabbit hunting? That’s a bit Elmer Fudd, but okay. Five, those bikes are moving out. Better keep an eye on them just in case. It could still turn nasty for Nadia. Run behind them at a steady pace and don’t let them see you. SAM YAO: Good going, Five. You’re keeping pace. Just out of sight. AMELIA SPENS: Look at Nadia go! Her bike keeps pulling well ahead of the rest. I helped her build it, you know. NADIA AL HANAKI: Sam! Sam! SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah. We read you, Nadia. Careful. The Riders can’t see your concealed earpiece, but they might see your mouth moving. NADIA AL HANAKI: Have to risk it, Sam. They told me to keep driving north. Have you got a map of the area ahead of us? SAM YAO: Uh, uh, yeah. It’s uh… hold on, it’s on my desk. rustles Ah, yeah. Uh, looks like the road you’re on leads straight to a settlement called… Minnowsdale. NADIA AL HANAKI: The way some of these Riders are talking, I don’t think a rabbit hunt means hunting a rabbit? I think it means hunting people. It sounds like they’re going to raid that settlement and run down any survivors. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, that’s interesting. SAM YAO: No, Amelia, that’s horrifying. AMELIA SPENS: But it tells us something about their mindset, doesn’t it? They see anyone outside the gang as a prey animal. NADIA AL HANAKI: You have to do something, Sam. I can’t kill innocent people! SAM YAO: No! No, of course not. Um… just let me think. AMELIA SPENS: Five, did you notice that one of the Riders has a tattoo of your head on a spike? I bet they want to kill you way more than some random villagers. You could pop up in front of them and lure them away from the poor innocent town that’s probably filled with puppies and orphans and so on. SAM YAO: sighs Five, I hate to say it, but she’s right. I – I don’t see any other option. Cut through the woods as fast as you can to get ahead of the bikers, then lead them away from the road. Don’t worry. We’ll come up with something to make sure they don’t actually get you. Just hurry. NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m really sorry about this, Five. Keep going as fast as you can. The lead Rider’s just given me a grenade launcher. I think they want me to blow you up. SAM YAO: Of course they do. At least going off-road has slowed them down a little. Any ideas, Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: Off the top of my head, we could let them kill Five. You know, Nadia would have been happy to do it once upon a time. SAM YAO: Not helpful, Amelia. AMELIA SPENS: All right, if you’re going to give me that sulky face. Five, there’s an old abandoned brewery a few miles from your position. There should still be beer in the vats. I’ve been keeping an eye on it for a while. SAM YAO: Hang on. You found the last full brewery in the United Kingdom and you didn’t tell anyone about it? AMELIA SPENS: It’s not the last one. And actually, I told Nadia about it in case she needed a little extra treat to win the Riders over. But I do believe killing Runner Five ought to make them like her even more. SAM YAO: Just to be clear, Five, nobody is going to kill you. AMELIA SPENS: Probably not, anyway. When you get to the brewery, Five, head straight to one of the upper gantries. I have a plan. But you’d better hurry! Those bikers are almost on you. Run, rabbit, run! laughs Come on, Sam. Admit it, that was funny! NADIA AL HANAKI: Five, I’m one of the first into the brewery. I can see you on one of the upper gantries over the big beer vats. SAM YAO: Nadia, when we give the signal, shoot the grenade launcher at Five. NADIA AL HANAKI: What? SAM YAO: Don’t worry. Amelia’s told me the plan. We’re going to fake Five’s death. AMELIA SPENS: Five, at the exact moment she fires, you jump into the open beer vat beneath you. The gantry will collapse, and it’ll look like you were killed in the explosion. Or you might actually be killed in the explosion. Exciting, isn’t it? Riders arrive at brewery NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah, yeah. The runner’s up on the top gantry. Yeah, I have a clear shot. SAM YAO: Fire… now! launcher fires Five, jump! water swirls Wow. Okay, I managed to get a cam up in the brewery. I – I saw you dive into the vat. Good job, Five! The Riders are lifting Nadia into the air and cheering. God, that must be heavy with her bike. Yeah, she’s definitely one of them now. AMELIA SPENS: And you owe me your life, Runner Five. Which is nice. Honestly, one of these days, you people are going to realize that trusting me really is the smartest way to go. SAM YAO: Five, keep yourself submerged in the beer for cover. Hold your breath. Okay… it looks like the Riders are trying to work out how to drain one of the other vats. They’re distracted. Just slip over the side of your vat and sneak out of the brewery. Then you’d better run. It looks like Nadia’s doing fine without us. footsteps AMELIA SPENS: You know, you Abel people pretend to die quite a lot. And you call me the con artist. SAM YAO: Zoe told me you tried to name three of the former Ministry babies after yourself in case you needed, quote unquote, “future plausible deniability.” AMELIA SPENS: Oh, nonsense. I was just trying to give them the best possible start in life. SAM YAO: Yeah. And speaking of phony identities, Five, you’re going to have to lay low for a while now that the Riders think you’re dead. But on the plus side, Janine is getting a lovely Runner 93 shirt for you to wear. AMELIA SPENS: And Nadia? I do want her back safe, you know. She’s one of Fort Canton’s best assets! SAM YAO: Relax, Amelia. We look after our people. Paula and Tom are going to take turns monitoring Nadia while she’s undercover. But she could be there for a while. We need to know everything we can about the Riders if we’re going to have a chance of beating them. All right, Five. Head back to base. And uh, yeah. Good job escaping certain death. Again. Codex Artefact 'Runner 93 Shirt Disguise ' You’ll never quite get used to wearing another Runner’s designation, but you have to agree, it’s probably best not to broadcast your identity during an undercover rescue mission. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven